fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cory you are our Hero ♥
thumb|250px|Google Hi leute, also dieser Artikel ist auch für Cory.Ich hab mir gedacht das jeder der möchte vielleicht einfach was über cory schreiben kann.Wer das nicht will muss es nicht machen aber vielleicht hilft es dem ein oder anderen einfach mal was über ihn zuschreiben.Wie sehr man ihn wert geschätz hat und all soezwas. Ich hoffe das ein paar es machen den Cory ist es wert. ich wert dann auch den anfang machen. Von Emi : Cory war und ist immer noch mein männliches Vorbild.Er ist lustig,lieb,tollpatschig,hübsch und hat einfach alles was ein Mensch haben sollte.Von seinem Tod zu hören ist schrecklich.Für mich ist wahrhaftig eine Welt zu sammen gebrochen.Ich frag mich warum das passieren musste und ich frag mich warum wir nichts davon gemerkt haben das er trotz der reha immer noch ein problem mit drogen hat,den soweit ich weiß soll er ja an einer überdosis gestorben sein.Warum hat er von aussehen so getan als wäre alles in Ordnung?Er weiß doch das wir immer für ihn da sind,das wir ihn immer lieben und unterstützen werden.Und genau so ist es jetzt.Wir lieben und unterstützen ihn obwohl er bereit diese Welt verlassen hat.Ich bete dafür das seine Familie,freunde und vorallem auch Lea diese Zeit gut überstehen und es ihnen irgendwann besser geht.Was ich nun nur noch sagen kann ist das Cory für immer mein Held sein wird denn er hat gegen seine Such gekämpft...doch leider den Kampf verloren.RIP Cory ich werde dich auf ewig lieben und unterstützen :*** Von Sandy: Cory Monteith...♥thumb|198px Ein Name den ich und viele andere hoffe ich nie vergessen werden.Er war für mich und für viele andere ein Vorbild und wird es auch immer sein.Er hatte mich seit es Glee gibt inspiriert und wird es auch immer...Ich stehe immer noch totall unter Schock und kann es immer noch nicht glauben,dass er tot ist.Die Welt hat jemand besonderes verloren,den niemand ersetzen kann ♥. Mit seinem Tod ist bei vielen von uns auch etwas gestorben...Es ist für mich einfach unbeschreiblich.Es kommt mir alles immer noch wie ein schlechter Traum vor.Doch dem ist leider nicht so.Wir werden immer an ihn denken und ihn nie vergessen.Denn er hat unser aller Leben geprägt ♥.Und dafür danke ich ihm.Ich danke ihn für alles... Mein herzliches Beileid an seine Familie,Freunde,den Glee-Cast und vorallem Lea...Ich hoffe sie überstehen diese schwere Zeit gut.Und ich hoffe wir aus dem Wiki und alle anderen auch...Denn wir dürfen eins nicht vergessen: Cory wird in unseren Erinnerungen,Gedanken,FF's und in unseren Herzen für immer weiter leben ♥ R.I.P Cory :'( I will never forget you... Von Matti Cory, du warst für viele eine Inspiritation. Du gabst Menschen das Gefühl das man mit einem Lächeln und einer gesunden Portion Humor alles erreichen kann. Die Art wie du gespielt und gesungen hast war toll. Du warst der smarte Footballcaptain , der mitrühlende Freund, der aufrichtiger Partner oder der Helfer in der Not. Wir werden deine Art vermissen. Ich habe mir öfters gewünscht mit Dir tauschen zu können, du hattest allem Anschein nach alles was ein Mann sich wünschen konnte. Einen tollen Job, gutes Aussehen, einen guten Charakter und eine Freundin die in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten zu dir gehalten hat. Mehr kann man sich nicht wünschen denn das einzig Wahre das auf dieser Welt nicht käuflich ist für kein Geld der Welt ist die wahre Liebe. Du hattest diese Liebe und du hast sie verdient. Leider warst du nicht gegen die Tücken und bösen Wirrungen des Lebens gefeiht. Ich hoffe du hast in deinen letzten Momenten auf der hiesigen Seite keine Schmerzen oder Probleme gehabt. Der Ort an dem du jetzt weilst nimmt dir alle Sorgen die dich gequält haben können und du hast wahrlich ewigen Frieden. Ich hoffe und bitte auch darum das du uns nicht komplett verlässt sondern immer den Platz in unseren Hefull|right|376 px rzen einnimmst der dir gebührt. Die Gedanken und Wünsche deiner Fans weltweit sind bei deiner Familie und bei deiner Partnerin, sie alle werden jetzt mehr Kraft brauchen als wir uns vorstellen können aber wir, deine Fans werden versuchen den Schmerz der auf allen liegt etwas zu mildern. Ich möchte meinem Schmerz ein wenig Ausdruck verleihen. Das folgende Lied spiegelt für mich das Gefühl wieder das ich im Moment habe. thumb|left|362px|Google Cory , we never forget you. "'' Don´t stop believing!"'' Von Verri: 'tall, awkward, canadian, actor, drummer, person.' Cory war so ein lieber und lustiger Mensch, der leider viel zu früh gestorben ist. Wir werden ihn nie vergessen und immer im Herzen behalten. Ich bewundere ihn für den Mut den er uns gezeigt hat, indem er in Entzug gegangen ist und sich selbst helfen wollte und auch teilweise konnte. Er hat Finn so gut gespielt, mit seiner tollpatschigen aber doch herzensguten Art. Seine Stimme und die vielen Lieder die er so schön gesungen hat bleiben uns immer erhalten. '' 'I want to get married and have children and live happily ever after. That’s important to me—I’d love to have kids one day.' Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass er nicht mehr so lange leben durfte und das er das nicht mehr erleben durfte. Er wäre sicher ein guter Ehemann und Vater geworden. Ich wünsche seiner Familie, seinen Freunden und auch Lea alles gute und hoffe das sie lernen damit klarzukommen, auch wenn es lange dauern wird und schwer sein wird. Wir sind dankbar für die Zeit und für das was Cory alles mit uns geteilt hat. Er bleibt uns immer in Erinnerung und ich bin sicher er passt jetzt auf seine Famile und auch auf uns ein bisschen auf. 'I've got the rest of my life to be a grown up. And for now it's okay to be young.' '' ''- Finn Hundson.'' Er hat uns alle in einer Art ein bisschen inspiriert. Du fehlst uns, wir werden dich nie vergessen, Cory. Ich hoffe dir geht es jetzt gut. 'Immer wenn es gewittert, wissen wir das du grade Schlagzeug spielst.' Du wirst nie vergessen. Danke, für das was du alles für uns getan und für das was du uns gezeigt hast. ''Von Lia: 'I´m not perfect..but you make me want to be!' 'thumb|328px|Cory Monteith Google'Cory Monteith.....sobald ich den Namen höre kribbelt es in mir drinne. Du hast mir und gibst mir immer noch ein vertrautes Gefühl, ein Gefühl von Stärke, Liebe und Selbstvertrauen. Sobald ich an dich denke, schmerzt mein Herz vor lauter trauer. Mein großer Traum dich einmal live zu sehen...ist leider geplatzt. Ich wünschte man könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen und dich wieder zurückholen, doch leider geht das nicht. Dich wieder zu hören an deinem Schlagzeug, mit deiner einzigartigen Stimme die mich immer wieder verzaubert und in eine andere Welt bringt, eine Welt voller guter Menschen, Nächstenliebe, Freundschaft und Frieden. Hättest du mich vllt. kennengelernt, dann hättest du mich garantiert für irre gehalten. Ich habe einfach alles an dir geliebt und werde es immer lieben. Deine tollen verwuschelten braunen Haare und deine traumhaften Augen...bis hin zu deinem lächeln...einfach alles hat mich ermutigt. Ich wünschte ich hätte dir irgendwie helfen können. Ich denke Cory...du hast jeden von uns geprägt. Du hast uns gezeigt wie viel man aus sich machen kann. Und dafür Danke ich dir vom ganzen Herzen. Danke Cory, danke für alles! Könnte ich irgendwas für dich tun, dann würde ich alles dafür geben, sogar mein letzes Hemd. thumbCory war ein total toller und witziger Mensch. Er war einzigartig und bleibt es auch, ihn kann niemand auf der Welt ersetzen. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der einen Chicken Song singt....oder als Berwerbung Schlagzeug spielt..und das auf Tupperdosen! Jemand, der ein ABC für Barbeque hat "Always Be Confident"...oder so ein einzigartiges lächeln hat wie er. Cory, der Mann, der ein Passwort verlangt, um in sein Haus zu gelangen. Unbeschreiblich.....einfach Cory ! Cory war ein sehr außergewöhnliches Talent, das nun viel zu früh von uns gegangen ist. Seine Rolle des Finn Hudson hat er sehr gut gespielt, ich denke niemand von uns kann sich einen anderen Finn Hudson, als Cory vorstellen. Auch wenn er immer behauptet hat, das man irgendwann merken würde, das er der falsche für die Rolle sei. Das stimmt nicht. Du bist perfekt Cory! Du bist mein Glee Liebling und wirst es auch immer bleiben. Als ich von der schrecklichen Nachricht gehört habe, fühlte ich mich wie ein Engel, ein Engel dessen Flügel abbrachen und der Engel unsanft auf den Boden landete, denn Cory, du hast mir Flügel verliehen. Dank dir habe ich nie aufgehört an mich zu glauben. Du wirst uns allen sehr fehlen... Mein Herzliches Beileid geht an Lea Michele, seine Familie, seinen Freunden und dem gesamten Glee Cast. ''Cory Monteith I ♥ you forever ! Du wirst immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben..♥